Hikaricienta
by etoilechizuma
Summary: Hikaricienta es una joven desdichada, la cual su madrastra y hermanastras la llenan de trabajos. Un dia recibe una invitacion del principe Amane, quien busca esposa para convertirse en rey. Adaptacion del cuento Cenicienta con los personajes de Strawberry Panic. Los mismos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.


**Hikaricienta**

 **Nota:** el titulo es un juego de palabras entre "Cenicienta" y "Hikari". Los personajes de Strawberry Panic les pertenecen a sus creadores y solo fueron adaptados a esta historia como mero entretenimiento.

En un reino llamado Spica, vivia una dulce niña llamada Hikari. Su voz era tan hermosa que todos los pajaritos se acercaban a ella cada vez que la escuchaban cantar. Sin embargo, la niña no tenia una vida placentera.

Cuando su papa murió, quedó al cuidado de su madrastra Tomori, la cual tenía dos hijas llamadas Kaname y Momori. Ambas se aprovechaban de la bondad e inocencia de Hikari para usarla como blanco de burla de sus bromas. Tomori, por su parte, le llenaba a Hikari de miles de deberes y nunca le daba un respiro a la pobre chica. Sin embargo, ella nunca perdio su buen humor ni sus ganas de cantar.

Un día, se anunció que el príncipe del reino Spica estaba organizando una ceremonia, en la que todas las mujeres del reino fueron invitadas dado que el principe elegiria a una de ellas para su futura esposa. Cuando Tomori escuchó tal noticia, le dijonansus hijas que debían aprovechar, dado que oportunidades como esa no se presentaban todos los días.

Así, el día antes de la ceremonia, Hikari tuvo el doble del trabajo. No solo tenia que encargarse de los quehaceres domésticos, sino también debía bordar los vestidos, limpiar los zapatos de las tres mujeres y pulir las joyas de cada una hasta que quedaran relucientes. Sus hermanastras no paraban de burlarse de ella diciendo cosas como:

\- ¿que vestido llevaras a la fiesta, Hikaricienta?

\- ¡pero si ella no tiene vestidos! ¡solo esos sucios trapos!

\- que lastima, se quedara en casa mientras nosotras nos divertimos.

Hikari no respondio a sus improperios. Solo siguio con sus deberes en silencio. En el fondo, deseaba ir a la ceremonia y ver al principe. A veces se imaginaba que bailaba junto a el un vals, con un hermoso vestido de seda y zapatos de princesa. Pero sabia que eso nunca llegaria a pasar. Su destino era ser la sirvienta de Tomori y obedecerla hasta la muerte, dado que ella "gentilmente" la crio a su cuidado cuando quedo huerfana. Era mas de lo que se merecia.

Cuando las tres mujeres se fueron a la ceremonia, Hikari fue al establo y empezo a cantar. Pero enseguida su canto fue reemplazado por unos sollozos. Se sintio miserable, dado que nunca tendria oportunidades en la vida y solo se dedicaria a servir a esas malvadas mujeres.

De pronto, frente a ella, aparecio una joven vestida de azul que tenia alas y llevaba una varita en sus manos.

\- Soy Yaya, tu hada madrina. Como eres muy bondadosa y tu voz me ha conmovido, te consedere un deseo.

\- Deseo ir a la fiesta - Dijo Hikari, mostrando una expresion de alegria.

El hada Yaya movio su varita e hizo aparecer una carroza. Luego, con otro movimiento de varita, reemplazo los harapos de Hikari con un hermoso vestido de seda y calzó sus pies con un zapatito de cristal.

\- Puedes ir a la fiesta. Pero el hechizo durará hasta las doce de la noche. Así que debes regresar a casa antes de esa hora, porque despues volveras a ser la de antes.

\- Esta bien. Regresare a esa hora - prometio Hikari - Gracias por todo, Yaya.

Cuando Hikari llego al palacio, la ceremonia ya habia empezado. Todas las damas la miraban admiradas. Por un momento creyeron ver a un ángel. Incluso Tomori y sus hijas se quedaron sorprendidas por la extraña invitada.

\- ¡Miren! ¿Esa no es Hikaricienta? - pregunto Momomi.

\- ¡Imposible! - Dijo Kaname - Hikaricienta jamas tendría ese hermoso vestido. Yo creo que debe ser una princesa.

Entre las doncellas Hikari vio al príncipe. Era alto, delgado y su mirada era extrañamente gentil. Por un momento Hikari creyo ver a un angel, pero dudo en acercarse a él. Ella solo quería disfrutar de la fiesta. No pretendía ser elegida como futura esposa de un príncipe. Para ella, verlo de cerca, a cierta distancia, era más que suficiente.

El principe se percato de su presencia, por lo que, ante sorpresa de todos, se acercó directamente a Hikari y le dijo:

\- ¿Desea concederme esta pieza, hermosa dama?

Hikari quedó muda de asombro. No podia creer lo que estaba pasando. Los colores de su cara subieron y sintio que perdio la voz. Sin embargo acepto la mano del principe y empezaron a bailar.

Los murmullos recorrieron el salon de baile, pero a Hikari no le importó. Era un sueño. No había duda. Se sintio tan poca cosa al lado de un ser magnificamente perfecto y angelical como lo era el principe. Y sin embargo, entre todas las mujeres, la eligio a ella, una simple sirvienta.

El principe la condujo al jardín del palacio, lejos de la multitud. Ahí empezaron a conversar.

\- ¿Acaso eres mi angel guardian? - le preguntó el príncipe.

\- ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera, su majestad! - dijo Hikari, sonrojandose por completo - solo soy una muchacha de pueblo.

\- Puedes llamarme Amane - dijo el príncipe - y solo a tí te contaré mi secreto. En realidad soy una mujer, pero cuando nací mis padres esperaban un varón que heredara el trono. Y como mi madre ya no podia concebir hijos, decidieron criarme como un príncipe. Perdón por haberte desilucionado.

\- ¡no te preocupes! - dijo Hikari, sintiendo que realmente no se merecia saber sobre la identidad del principe - para mi sigues siendo genial. Y la verdad me gustas mucho, aunque no me siento merecedora de ti.

\- Pues por mi parte, siento que nunca sere suficiente para tí. A pesar de todo, quisiera saber sobre tí. Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.

Hikari estuvo a punto de responder, cuando escuchó las doce campanadas. Se le había acabado el tiempo y no se había dado cuenta, por lo que empezó a correr. Amane se sorprendio por la actitud de su nuevo amor, por lo que la persiguio. Pero Hikari ya habia cruzado la puerta principal y de ella solo quedo su zapatito de cristal.

Al día siguiente, se anunció que pasaría el paje del rey y haría que todas las mujeres del reino se probaran el zapatito de cristal. A la que le calzara, sería la esposa del príncipe Amane.

Kaname y Momomi, al escuchar la noticia, se emocionaron por completo. Creyeron que habian perdido la oportunidad, pero al fin una de ellas podria ser la futura reina.

Cuando llego el paje, Tomori llamo a sus hijas. Hikari estaba en la cocina, escuchando la conversacion. Asi que asomo la cabeza y vio como sus hermanastras se probaban el zapatito. El paje, al ver que a ninguna le calzaba debido a que tenían los pies muy grandes, decidió marcharse. En eso, Hikari sale de la cocina y dice:

\- ¿puedo probarme el zapatito?

\- ¡Hikari! ¡Regresa a la cocina! - le ordenó Tomori

\- Señora, se me ordenó que todas las mujeres se prueben el zapatito, sea de la condición que sea - dijo el paje.

Tomori resopló con fastidio. Le pareció una perdida de tiempo, pero al final accedio. Nadie podia oponerse a las ordenes del Rey.

Cenicienta se sentó, se probó el zapatito y comprobó que le quedaba a la perfección. Y ante las miradas atónitas de la madrastra y sus hijas, le mostró al paje el otro par y así demostró ser la misteriosa chica que dejó hechizado al joven principe en la ceremonia.

Amane recibio a Hikari con los brazos abiertos. Hikari la abrazó y le dijo, sin dudar, lo mucho que la amaba.

\- ¿no te importa que sea una chica? - le preguntó Amane.

\- no me importa, majestad - dijo Hikari

\- solo llamame Amane.

\- para mi el amor se manifiesta de todas las formas, Amane.

Ambas chicas se casaron, adoptaron a una pequeña niña llamada Tsubomi y vivieron felices para siempre.


End file.
